Torn
by Gilly Jill
Summary: When Daisy is forced to leave Sarasaland on account of a mysterious wildfire, an old enemy returns, bent on revenge. Unfortunately the only one who can stop him is too afraid to even admit his own feelings. Luigi x Daisy, Mario x Peach. Rated T for Safety
1. The Enemy Returns

**Yay! A series! My first one!  
I don't Own the Mario Series, and I never will.  
Enjoy!  
**

"Princess, are you all right?" the elderly toad driving asked.

_No… I Feel Terrible._

"I'm Fine" I said.

"Good. Your father will be glad." He glanced at me, the mess I must have been, wet, cold, with puffy red eyes, and a nasty scar right above my right eye.

I glanced out the window to escape the awkwardness of the conversation, and found nothing comforting.

Just…. rain.

It had been a long day for me. I was back in Sarasaland for business, and what do you know, that happened to be the day a huge wildfire started. No one knew what (or who) started it, but it swept through the kingdom, only to be put out by a sudden pounding rain.

My father, King Richard of Sarasaland, insisted I go to the safest place possible until the kingdom was cleaned up.

That place happened to be my favorite place in the whole world.

Mushroom Kingdom.

The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was the attention me and my kingdom would receive.

Good…

And Bad.

I sighed and picked up my cell phone. I dialed Peach's number and waited.

"Daisy! Oh My GOD! I was SO worried."

I smiled weakly and replied.

"I suppose you heard the news about Sarasaland, huh?"

"YES! You worried us half to death when you didn't call! We thought you were hurt! Or worse!" Peach's voice raised two octaves on the last two words.

"We? As in you and….?" I started.

I could almost hear Peach blush

"You caught that, huh? Me and…. The rest of Mushroom Kingdom! Yeah!" She seemed to be trying to convince herself on that last part.

"Tell the truth." I replied firmly.

"Well…. Luigi kinda seemed worried…"

"Kinda?"

"OKAY! HE WAS IN HYSTERICS! TOTALLY OUT OF HIS MIND WITH WORRY! Happy?"

I smiled. I had known for a long time Luigi had a crush on me, and I thought it was cute. I wasn't sure if I felt the same though.

"Yup. Giddy." I laughed "So Peach… I don't really have a place to stay anymore. Could I…"

"Of course you can stay at the castle. " Peach said.

"Thanks Peach, you're the best friend ever, ya know that?"

"I guess. Hey, you should probably call Luigi."

I cringed.

"Okay. I will."

"See you."

"Bye."

I pressed the end button. Then I stared at my phone for a minute or so, gathering the courage to call Luigi.

_The Poor Guy, _I thought, _But why am I so nervous? He's my friend, even if he _does _have a crush on me…_

I quickly dialed his number, not noticing I had memorized it, nor realizing my hand was shaking.

"L-Luigi?"

"DAISY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I displayed a perfect "What?" face, and even though I was sure Luigi couldn't see it, he quickly corrected himself.

"Um... I mean…. You… don't have hives! Fires can cause allergic reactions, you know" he said nervously.

I burst out laughing

"Uh yeah… Heheh. Funny…" Luigi said sadly.

"Oh come on Weegee! Don't be like that!" I teased "I think it's sweet you were worried."

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"No."

"WHAT!"

"Just Kidding."

"Are you coming to Mushroom Kingdom?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am. Staying at the castle."

"That's, um, cool." He said

"See you when I get there?" I asked

"Okay." He replied, obviously thinking I had made a statement, not asked a question.

"Bye!" I sang

"Bye." He said

I closed my cell and shut my eyes to nap, but I was "awoken" suddenly to the voice of the elderly Toad Driver.

"We're here Princess."

"Okay."

I grabbed my small bag I had managed to pack before the fire destroyed the castle, and I stepped out of the chariot.

The sky over Mushroom Kingdom was gray, and a light drizzle of rain came down.

It was the worst weather I had ever seen here.

I was worried.

Not only worried for the people of Sarasaland, but for the fact that now, in my enemy's eyes, Sarasaland was weak, and easy taking.

And that might also mean they would come looking for me, as I was a threat to their plans as long as I was alive and free.

That would also mean Mushroom Kingdom was in danger as well.

As I stood in the rain, I pulled out my cell phone and made one more call.

THE WARIO RESIDENCE

_Pick-a up the phone you-a dummy! PICK-A IT UP!_

Wario grumbled and opened one eye.

He seriously had to change his ringtone.

He picked up his phone and held it to his ear.

"What?" he demanded.

A chillingly familiar voice came over the line.

"Wario."

"T-Tatanga?" Wario stuttered.

"Yes it's me you dummy."

"What-a do you want? It's-a been ages."

"Turn on your TV idiot."

Wario obeyed, turning on his small, grubby TV.

"What do you see?"

Wario glanced at the screen.

"Hot-a chicks in bikinis?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! Go to channel 34."

Wario changed the channel.

A neat and orderly news toad woman was sitting at a desk, the logo for the local news station above her.

"-Sarasaland Fire. Officials aren't sure who started it, but the damage was so great, it collapsed the castle. No one knows where the royal family is, but many towns-toads report seeing the princess fleeing the kingdom."

"Channel 82 now Wario" Tatanga stated.

This time, a flustered looking Koopa was standing in front of the ruined castle, yelling into his microphone, "Huge criminal fines and twenty years in the dungeon face the guilty party involved in this tragedy."

Wario shut off his TV in shock.

"See where this is going blockhead?"

"Not-a… really."

"I'll make this real simple for you to understand. PRINCESS MISSING. FINES FOR CRIMINAL. BIG ONES. You like money, yes?"

"Yes."

"You like power, yes?"

"Yes-a"

"Good. Here's the plan. We find little miss Daisy, turn her in, get famous for saving her and such, maybe even get a reward, and then we whisk her away to somewhere no one would find her. While Mario runs off to save her like the idiotic little hero he is, we capture Peach, and Mr. Green Guy."

"Mr. Green-a Guy? Luigi?" Wario asked

"Know any other green clad knuckle-heads?" Tatanga chuckled.

"Well-a… Luigi-a has… kind of-a changed."

"How so?" Tatanga asked in a threatening voice.

"He-a…. is in love-a with…. Daisy."

"So?"

"He might-a, try to rescue-a her instead of Mario."

"Well all the better. Doesn't matter which bro goes. But anyway, back to the plan. After we capture Luigi or Mario, we tell King Richard that they killed Daisy. I marry Daisy, you get to rule for catching the bad guys and all is good."

"What-a about Peach?"

"I have… plans for her. An alliance I'll say. Are you in?"

Wario glanced at his house, how small and meager it was. If he lived in a castle, he would be in heaven. He wouldn't have Mario or Luigi or anyone to deal with. He could beat his brother in everything!

"I'm-a in."

"Good."

* * *

**Who Did Daisy Call?**

** Will Tatanga succeed? **

**Is Sarasaland in Danger? **

**When will Daisy realize her true feelings for Weegee?**

**I dunno, you'll have to read on my friends.**

**-Gilly**


	2. A Fight In The Castle

**Hello Hello Guys!  
I have decided to answer questions about the last chapter in this area at the beginning of Every Chapter.  
If you have any Questions/Comments/Concerns, send me a message.**

**So Yay!  
Thank you to Zeldamaster456 and Sir StarIlI for reviewing the last chapter.  
As for Sir StarIlI's comment, I realize how wierd the wildfire thing is. I just couldn't think of anything else, really. I guess it is one of those Nintendo fires xD**

**Also, As Sir StarIlI said, when Wario's in it so Waluigi shouldn't be far behind! ;)  
Also we see some more characters that we all know and love including the Queen of the Galaxy and a Certain Spiny-Shelled Friend **

* * *

I fell face first into the comfy bed that Peach had been so kind as to let me borrow (again) and sighed contentedly.

Peach giggled. "I suppose you like the room then?"

I sat up. "Like it? I LOVE it!"

The room was, in my standards, absolutely gorgeous. It had Peach-orange walls with a darker orange trimming, and gold French doors that lead out onto the balcony, which overlooked the sea. The bed was a queen sized one, with a silky orange canopy above it. There was a gold vanity in the corner, right next to a large orange closet door. There was also a brown side table by the bed with a small vintage radio sitting on it. The only light source in the room was a lamp on the other side of the bed, which gave the room a cozy feel. The room smelled vaguely of citrus and it was silent except for the sound of the waves crashing outside.

Peach smiled "Well it's all yours. There's too many guest bedrooms in this castle anyway, and this room will serve a nobler purpose now that it's your permanent Mushroom Castle bedroom."

Suddenly we both jumped to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Peach walked over to the door and opened it. I couldn't see who exactly it was, but it was probably a toad, by the sound of its voice.

"Your Majesty, there are… um… three plumbers in the main hall wishing to see you too."

Peach and I exchanged a glance.

_Three?_

Then it dawned upon me who the third plumber was.

_Oh… Crap._

I suddenly heard a crash, and some yelling from downstairs.

"Luigi! Are you alright" the familiar voice of Mario yelled

"Fine." Came Luigi's voice, although it was more hard then it usually was.

The final voice confirmed my suspicions.

"Just LET-a Waluigi THROUGH!"

Waluigi.

Dang it.

I ran for the main hall as fast as I could.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the reaches of outer space, sat Rosalina, tired from her latest meeting with the Luma council, and trying to take a quick nap before she had to check on the baby Lumas in the nursery. She was just about to drift off into dreamland when she spotted something that wasn't quite right. It wasn't a Luma, or a comet, or anything that usually flew around. No. It was what looked like a saucer with a bubble on top. In that bubble sat a tiny, purple figure.

"No. It can't be." Rosalina muttered to herself.

She stood, and floated out as fast as she could to catch the hovering spacecraft.

"TATANGA!" she yelled. "HOW DARE YOU RETURN?"

Tatanga's jumped and when he noticed Rosalina, he quickly turned tail and flew as fast as he could away.

Rosalina gave chase, fuming with anger, and easily caught up with the tiny space ship.

She flew in front of it, and waved her hand. The space craft stopped abruptly, nearly causing Tatanga to smack his head against the front of the ship.

"You shall not pass until you give me a reasonable explanation as to why you are here."

Tatanga put on a smug face, or as smug as you can get when the queen of the galaxy is about to crush you if you mess up.

"Settling old business Rosie. Besides, what do you care? You've never been to Sarasaland OR Mushroom kingdom!"

"I've been everywhere Tatanga. Mario and his friends saved the Lumas. I will do anything in my power to repay them."

"Psh. Wh-who's this… Mario character you're talking about? I'm just… doing business with some other… guy."

Rosalina chuckled "Who is this "Other Guy"?"

"Ummm… Geoffrey! Yeah! Geoffrey the…. Electrician! Nothing to do with plumbers… or princesses, or some idiot with a shell! NOTHING!"

"Mm Hm." Rosalina smirked, crossing her arms. "Of course I believe that."

She flicked the tiny space craft and Tatanga went flying away, yelling curses and screaming.

Rosalina yawned and floated back to her bed for that quick nap she was missing.

* * *

Bowser sat at his throne, munching on a mushroom and reading the daily newspaper. He immediately turned to the "Disasters and Tragedies" column (he loved to read about other's misfortunes). He chuckled as he read about a koopa who had smashed into a wall so hard he had to get a new shell and he guffawed at a picture of a couple of sad yoshis as they cleaned up after a huge storm that ran through their land. But when he turned to the story about the Sarasaland fire, he burst out into a bellowing laugh that rang through his citadel.

He quickly scanned the article, looking for anything interesting or useful, but, as usual he drew a blank. Until her came to one sentence, the one sentence that made Bowser's fangs turn up in an evil grin.

He stood, and using one of his sharp claws, he tore the sentence out of the newspaper with surprising precision.

Then, he lumbered off to his youngest son's room, with an evil plan in mind.


	3. A New Suspect?

**Chaaapter Three!**

**The story heats up in this one folks.  
Cliffhangers GALORE :D**

**And how about that ending huh?**

**Unexpected? ;)**

**And now for replying to comments :D**

**Sir StarIlI- Who's Orbulon? o.o I just thought since Rosalina is like, the queen of space she would know about a certain purple pest.  
Zeldamaster456- Grr Waluigi is right! Especially after that last chapter of Super Princess Daisy you just wrote. *shudders***

* * *

Bowser Jr. sat quietly in his bedroom, painting a picture of the Mushroom Kingdom castle. He was using his magic paintbrush, which, secretly, he not only liked to wreak havoc with, but also actually use it for its purpose. To paint.

He would never tell his family, especially his dad. If Bowser found out, Bowser Jr. shuddered, he didn't what to think what would happen.

He studied his painting, wondering if the shading was done correctly and wishing he had more room on the paper so he could paint Mama Peach too. However, his thoughts were cut short by a pounding down the halls.

Almost undoubtedly his father.

He threw the easel into his closet, and did a flying belly flop onto his bed. He grabbed the remote control for the small TV and flipped it on. Thankfully, what came on was a pro wrestling channel.

The TV blared "WELCOME BACK TO… MWC, MUSHROOOOOM, WRESTLING CUP! "

Just then, Bowser came in. He looked around, and when he saw his youngest son watching a large-muscled Toad pounding an equally muscular Goomba to the ground, he beamed with pride.

"SON! I have an assignment for you!"

Bowser Jr. had to stop himself from groaning.

"Capturing Mama Peach again Dad?" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Heh Heh. No. But good idea son! I LIKE how you think!" Bowser roared.

Bowser Jr. felt relief inside of him.

"I AM however, planning a GREAT idea to gain riches for OUR KINGDOM!" Bowser continued.

"How Dad?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Well. As you can see HERE," Bowser handed Bowser Jr. the small newspaper clipping, "We can EASILY become RICH with a simple scheme!"

Bowser Jr. read aloud "The other concern of the people of Sarasaland is the riches of the castle, now easily exposed to thieves." He glanced at his father.

"Sarasaland? Where's that? Do we know anyone from there?"

"Um, well, uh. You know that… Auburn girl who talks too much?"

"Uh… Daisy?"

"Yeah, her!"

"Oh. Wait. She's a princess right?"

"Well…. I dunno. Peach is though!"

Bowser Jr.'s face brightened up.

"I know the plan exactly now! Thanks dad!"

Bowser Jr. ran out of his room excitedly.

Bowser was left standing there, feeling like a piece of the world had fallen out too quick for him to notice it leaving.

"Uhhh… Yeah! Son! Your Welcome! I guess…"

* * *

I ran as fast as I could down the elegant staircase leading to the main hall. What I found was, now that I think of it, not as bad as I thought it would be. Waluigi was standing there, his hands in fists, his horribly unattractive eyebrows very scrunched up. Luigi was standing a few feet away from him, looking dazed as he shook glass shards out of his hat. The glass seemed to come from a shattered vase on the ground, which obviously hadn't fallen and broke itself.

Mario was standing between them, looking a little confused, but he still looked ready to fight his brother's rival.

"What's going on here!" I yelled with the loudest voice I could muster.

Luigi shook his head. "I have no idea."

Mario shrugged

"I didn't catch really what was going on either."

I turned to Waluigi. "Well?"

He straightened his cap and said "These-a LOSERS got in-a Waluigi's WAY!"

"We did?" Luigi asked, obviously still a little dizzy from who-knows-what.

Mario scrunched his eyebrows "All we did was ask what you were doing here."

At that moment, Peach ran down the staircase.

"Oh MY!" she gasped "What happened here!"

I pointed at Waluigi and demanded "Ask HIM."

The purple plumber growled "I came here to-a tell-a you about something-a suspicious. Its-a Wario."

"What about him?" I asked, ignoring the puzzled stares given to me by Mario, Luigi, and Peach.

"He won't-a let me answer the phone. It's-a like, he's not-a being LAZY anymore!"

"Is that all?"

Waluigi looked around nervously

"I Guess."

"Leave then."

"But-a Waluigi-"he started

"LEAVE" I demanded.

He sighed and exited the castle.

Mario and Luigi exchanged a glance.

"What was THAT all about?" Mario asked.

"I'll tell you guys at dinner." I replied. "I'm hungry, let's eat."

Mario and Luigi grumbled their agreement, but Peach looked at me cautiously. However, she made no move to voice her concerns, so we walked towards the dining hall without another word.

* * *

King Richard of Sarasaland stood in a stuffy courtroom, feeling nothing but misery and hopelessness.

All he wanted was to know the whereabouts of his daughter, but he had been dragged into court to talk about who started the fire.

Namely, WHODUNIT?

The only solid evidence that someone had started the fire was a fuzzy surveillance video. The King had never seen it, and the court had decided to show it to him in case he recognized the person who started it.

The clip started, and at first, there was nothing. But then, a shadowy figure slinked onto screen. He was holding something, and he bent over and placed something on the ground. The figure glanced at the camera, realized it was there, and heaved a huge rock at it, blocking its view.

King Richard narrowed his eyes.

"Replay it." He demanded.

So the clip was replayed. Again. And Again. And Again. It was played until the king was sure he knew the figure.

He remembered his daughter laughing and introducing the man to him as he blushed furiously at the attention.

He remembered the man ruffling his cap with a shy smile when Daisy smiled at him.

His eyes narrowed as he gave an order to his court.

"Find Him. And bring him here."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNN ;)**


	4. Betrayed

**Chapter Four!**

**Okay, I lied, THIS is where it heats up xD**

**So yeah, not much I have to say here .**

**So I'll answer the one comment that needed answering last chapter!**

**Sir StarIlI (Who is geat at writing reviews xD)- I have not finished Super Mario Sunshine. I don't even own it. If my story isn't correct based on the games, I don't really mind. xD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Peach had decided to take us to a quaint little café in northern Toad town called Le Champignon Rouge. (I'll Give you a cookie if you can tell me what that means. ;D) It had a little red door in front with a bell above it that clanged when we entered. The Café was virtually empty except for a little family of Toads sitting at a booth in the corner and the cashier behind the long counter on the right wall of the building. There was a glass display showing various desserts, salads, and sandwiches underneath the counter and a chalkboard hung above it displaying the menu in various colors of chalk.

Peach walked up to the counter and startled the cashier so much he jumped and hit his head on the chalkboard, which swung back and forth wildly, but didn't fall (thankfully). He quickly regained his balance and stood in a sort of salute-like way.

"P-Princess Peach! You're Majesty! I didn't see you there!"

Peach giggled "That's okay Perry. Could my friends and I order?"

"Of COURSE!" he glanced at us, as if making sure we hadn't disappeared.

"Great! I'll have the Mushroom Salad with a side of the Soup of the day… uh… it's the green mushroom soup right?"

"Yep. Any drinks with that?"

"A Strawberry Smoothie please." (Lol, well at least it isn't mushroom flavored xD)

"OK. And for you guys?" Perry asked

Mario spoke up "I'd like the Fettuccine Mush-Fredo with a breadstick, and a glass of 1-up."

Luigi nodded "That sounds good. I'll have the same."

I frowned. I had no idea what to get because everything looked so good.

"Um. I guess I'll have the Mushroom Burger with uh… a Citrus Punch?"

"Great. That'll be $20.43. However because of your status we'll knock it down to $15.43!"

Peach sighed "Oh Perry! You don't have to do that!"

"You guys are great publicity for the café, if I don't get good reviews from you, I'm toast!"

I smiled. Perry seemed like a nice toad.

Peach paid, with a glance our direction saying "My Treat."

Perry directed us to an empty booth and told us the food would be ready soon.

"So Daisy." Peach started. "What was going on back there?"

I sighed. "Since the incident at Sarasaland I have been worried about my family and, well, Sarasaland obviously. Especially is Tatanga wanted revenge. So, I called Waluigi and asked him to keep an eye on Wario to make sure he doesn't start planning with that purple gnat again."

Mario shrugged "I dunno. I wouldn't care if I had to save you again. Besides, I wouldn't really have to do anything anyway since Weegee here would probably rise to the occasion."

Luigi blushed and elbowed Mario in the side.

"OW! Whadd'ya do that for?"

"No reason" Luigi said innocently.

Peach smiled, then seemed to realize something.

"Oh! But if Waluigi was helping you, why did you seem so mad at him?"

"Well…" I started "I guess I was mad at him for fighting with the bros for no reason. And also he delivered bad news. And he's Waluigi."

Peach made a "tsk tsk" sound. "I suppose the first two reasons are valid, but the last one…?"

"Sorry." I said quietly.

Peach laughed "Don't apologize to me!"

Luigi spoke up "Mario, have you heard from Bowser lately?"

We all stared at him quizzically.

"No. Why?" Mario asked

Luigi's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I dunno, just considering who might've started the fire."

Peach nodded "Bowser is probable. He can breathe fire."

"It wouldn't matter if the culprit could breathe fire. A blaze could be started without… um… flame breath." I said

"Still-" Peach started "It's possible."

I slumped in my chair. "This is impossible. I'm so worried. And with the news of Wario acting suspiciously…"

"it's okay Daisy, you're safe here." Peach said.

Suddenly a voice spoke up behind me.

"You're never safe princess. Not with **HIM **here"

We all jumped and suddenly a flurry of chaos began.

Several armed guards appeared, wearing the colors of Sarasaland and carrying spears. They grabbed Luigi and one of them removed his helmet.

It was my dad.

"What's going on!" I heard Perry yell.

"Confidential." My father stated.

I stood up in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing dad?"

"Putting the guilty one in Jail."

"Luigi?" Mario's face was pale. "There must be some mistake!"

Peach's hand was on her mouth. Mario looked ready to punch someone. And me… I felt betrayed. But I didn't know who was betraying me.

My dad, or my best friend?

Luigi looked like he had seen a ghost. In fact, he looked ready to faint.

"No! I demand proof!" I yelled without thinking.

My dad sighed.

"Clear proof in the security videos sweetheart. I'm sorry."

I glanced at Luigi's face, then my father's.

And the I did the only thing that seemed natural at the time. Looking back on it, I couldn't have been more stupid.

I ran.


	5. A Flash of Light

**Soooooo Sorry for not uploading anything recently. I've been busy and I lost my motivation. The reason this chapter is so short is because I needed this chapter to show that I'm alive. lol**

**Try to Enjoy- Gilly **

* * *

Rain drizzled down on Waluigi as he walked home in defeat. For once, he had HELPED someone other than Wario, and what did he get? Nothing.

And it was even worse, since he was rejected by the only girl he had ever had a crush on (He thought girls had cooties up until about two years ago) and instead she had picked a coward.

Waluigi's mouth firmed into a straight line.

_I HATE Luigi. I HATEHATEHATE him! Why does HE get all the fame! _Waluigi though angriliy, feeling like punching someone, hard.

Suddenly a noise from above startled the purple plumber into looking up. He thought he saw a flash of light, but after listening for awhile, he heard no thunder, so he decided it couldn't have been lightning.

_Could it have been? _He wondered.

He shook his head and continued walking, deciding to forget what had just happened.

I ran with all my might, towards a small park garden that looked a little droopy from all the rain. I crouched behind small patch of lilacs and began glaring at the sky, blinking back tears every so often.

_Who does he think he is? Coming into Mushroom Kingdom and arresting people as he pleases! Luigi would never do that!_

I finally let some tears fall, feeling helpless in the rain, realizing how useless I was.

For goodness sakes, even PEACH had saved someone once! Not that Peach wasn't skilled, but she was simply an unlikely hero.

And me,

All I had managed to do was get myself captured once, and run from my problems. I wasn't helpful to anyone in Mushroom Kingdom.

I buried my face in my hands, weeping silently.

This went on for a good five minutes maybe, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. What are you crying about my lovely?"

Mario held Peach's hand as he protested, for the fifth time, that Luigi COULDN'T have set a fire to Sarasaland, and NEVER WILL.

The two guards holding the pale Luigi shook their heads

One said, "I'm sorry. But we have reason to believe Luigi is the guilty one."

Peach wiped some tears from her delicate cheeks "You won't hurt him, will you? Daisy will be horrified if you do anything to him." Her clear, blue eyes pleaded with the guards.

They hesitated.

Peach pleaded some more.

"O-of course."

Neither Mario, Peach, nor Luigi were pleased with this promise.

Mario was going to protest again when Luigi sighed.

"It's okay Mario. It's not like I'm going to die or anything." He gave a weak, non convincing smile.

Mario closed his eyes in defeat.

"Fine. But I know as well as you do that you're going to flood the jail with your eye leakage."

Luigi didn't reply.

The guards looked horrified.

"He cries THAT much?" one asked.

Mario sighed.


	6. You can't keep a Good Alien Down

**Really? Another Chapter? So soon? Think of it as an apology for the horrid last chapter. xD**

**And sorry about the broken cliffhanger. As I said in the reviews, it was completely my fault. I was tired at 3:30 in the morning. Can you blame me?**

**As for the dark voice and the shadowy figure, they're two different, um, people I'll say. I stuck a clue as to the identity of the figure in the first paragraph. Let me know in the reviews if you found it, but don't say where. I want everyone to find the clue/hint on their own. **

**Disclaimer: (I volunteer Leven.)**

**Leven Thumps: o.O What the heck am I doing here? I was just doing Wantly things!**

**Me: . Leeeveeennn...**

**Leven: NO! Not the dearth voice! Anything but that! Okay okay! Gilly does not own the characters or Nintendo and such. NOW LET ME GO BACK TO FOO!**

**Me: Fiiinnee. Yesh, and Obert Skye owns him. *points at Leven***

**Leven: I'm owned?**

* * *

Thunder boomed and crackled in the distance as a shadowy figure sat in a chair, glancing down at a glowing stone. The stone was somewhat like a fortune teller's ball, however it didn't read the future.

"It reads the here and now." The shadowy figure chuckled.

The figure moved its white-gloved hands to a small sheet of paper, where he jotted a few notes down quickly, without really looking. It was almost as if his hands had a mind of their own.

"My plans have been going wonderfully well." The figure said to the shadows.

"Good. We may move on to phase two. " A dark voice replied. Then the voice laughed softly. "If you're up for it-"

"O-of course!" the figure growled, shooting a glance at the direction of the voice. "I'm strong enough for it!"

"You say that like you've never failed before." The voice replied curtly

The figure stood up abruptly.

"If you dare doubt my plans you can side with that buffoon Bowser!"

The voice smoothly replied, "Bowser is not the buffoon, at least not now. His son is. However, I'll see to it that he fails. We can't let anyone mess with our plans."

"His son has much higher intelligence than Bowser. He's still daft, but a little more…" the figure trailed off, "…Clever."

"No worries L, he will fail."

"I hope you don't lie."

* * *

Bowser Jr. muttered angrily to himself, tired and hungry already having to lug the many items he would need for his plan along.

"It WOULD have been EASIER to carry it if I didn't have this STUPID shell!" he yelled to no one in particular.

You see, with a big, spiny shell on your back you can't really wear a backpack unless it was built to withstand the spines and the large extra width of the shell. And obviously no one really made backpacks designed for the evil koopa child consumer group.

So, Bowser Jr. was forced to use a messenger bag which got tiring to carry around after awhile.

He was now dragging the bag through the mud, adding to the dirt and grime already on the once blue, now brown, bag. All of it could be easily cleaned off, but that was only if you cared about having a clean messenger bag. And neither Bowser Jr. nor the rest of his family cared. So it stayed brown.

Bowser Jr. was so preoccupied on his complaining he didn't notice the flash of light that signaled he was already too late for his plan to work. But even if he HAD been paying attention, he would still probably think nothing of it.

* * *

_"Well, well, well. What are you crying about my lovely?"_

I whirled around, half surprised and half horrified. I knew that voice. And sure enough, I was right. But I really didn't have much time to dwell on my ability to recall voices from before because before I could say or do anything I was swept up in what appeared to be a solid gust of wind. (If that makes sense). It picked me up and deposited me in a small glass box, barely big enough for me to sit Indian style in.

A small, impish purple alien looked at me with pleasure from the inside of the spaceship.

He smiled a truly ugly smile. "So, my little reluctant Daisy, we meet again." His voice was muffled by the glass but I could still hear him.

I sneered back at him. "Tatanga."

He shook his head, making a _tsk tsk _noise. "You certainly haven't changed." He looked me up and down like I was some kind of prize watermelon or something. "Well, a bit, but you're still the prettiest in the land."

I wanted to gag. I wondered if this was how Peach felt when she got captured. If she did, I felt genuinely horrid for her.

Tatanga smirked and turned to the controls, muttering something about how not even a queen can keep a good alien down. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I couldn't have cared less. Right then, all I wanted to do was break the glass and get the heck out of this stuffy box. I was about to hit my heeled shoes up against the glass when I realized if I broke the glass, I would probably fall to my death. As you could probably imagine, I wasn't too keen on that idea.

So I simply sat, feeling even more miserable than before.

* * *

"Daisy!" Peach called for the fourteenth time.

"Daisy?" Mario echoed Peach.

"It's not use!" Peach wailed. "She's gone!" Her voice softened to almost a whisper as she fretted "What if something bad happened to her?"

Mario felt sick to his stomach. He felt a quest coming on.

"Oh come on Peach. She was upset. Maybe she took a…run?"

Peach glanced at him. "In a dress?"

"I don't know about that kind of stuff!" Mario said defensively.

Peach let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok. Let's go back to the castle. Maybe she's coming back."

The way Peach said "Maybe" made Mario wonder if she believed herself at all.

It had been a long day for the red plumber. All he wanted to do was get out of this rain and go back to the castle. He was not going to see his little brother for awhile and it made Mario feel terrible.

"Alright." Mario agreed, trying not to sound too eager.

* * *

The clang of metal against metal and the sharp click of a key made Luigi jump.

"Now don't cause trouble green bean." One of the guards growled.

_Why does everyone hate green so much? _Luigi wondered. The jail cell was dark and chilly, but other than that, it might have been cozy if not for the terrible sense of doom Luigi felt. He was sitting in his bed, that was a simple wood frame with faded blue sheets and a thick white comforter. The blankets were a bit worn, but other than that, they were fine.

However, Luigi couldn't get comfortable on them.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered quietly to himself.


End file.
